Sickeningly Sweet
by heroesneverdie-x
Summary: In which Marinette catches the flu and its Valentine's Day. Luckily she has a very reliable cat. [Post-Reveal]


_Achoo!_

Marinette sneezed for the upteeth time, throwing away the now snotty tissue. It joined the mountain already formed on the ground. She groaned as she slid further into the cushions, a reassuring Tikki patting her head gently.

It was Valentine's Day and she just had to get the flu. She called Adrien to let him know that she couldn't make it to their date. Knowing him, he probably had planned something over-the-top romantic and it pained her to know that it had to be cancelled because of her disease. She sighed as she curled up in her blankets. Tikki rested her tiny hand on Marinette's forehead.

"I think your temperature is going down, Marinette! But you won't be completely cured for another few days."

"Oh Tikki, I feel so-so-" Marinette sneezed, using yet another tissue before continuing. "So bad for Adrien. It's Valentine's Day and I'm sick!"

"He understands, Marinette. He'd want you to get better before taking you anywhere."

"It doesn't help me feel any better."

A series of knocks rang from her window.

Marinette groggily raised her head towards the sound. A certain leather-clad cat met her gaze, asking a silent question.

"Tikki, can you get that?"

The Kwami gave a nod and she flew to the window. She phased into the lock, allowing Chat Noir to enter.

"Princess?"

"Hey kitty," Marinette smiled, though her voice was miserable.

"Marinette, you sound horrible," He immediately set down the flowers he brought on her desk and came to her side. He rested a hand on her forehead and she leaned into the touch. Tikki hovered nearby. "Do you need anything? Water? Soup?"

"I'm getting better. I'm fine. I'm so sorry you had to cancel your plans, Adrien."

"Your health is more important. I'm not leaving you until I'm positive that you're okay. Let me get you a washcloth."

He hurried downstairs (her parents were working in the bakery. Marinette insisted that they continue with their day. She could take care of herself for a few hours) and after a few minutes came back with a damp hand towel. He folded it and placed it on her forehead. Marinette sighed with relief and relished the sudden sensation against her skin.

"Thank you, chaton," she said, before sneezing once again. "but you know you could get sick too right?"

"I have a strong immune system. I haven't had the flu for years."

"You could be jinxing it."

"Trust me. I won't get sick. When you get better, I'll take you out for a belated Valentine's Day. For now I'll see if I can make some soup."

"Please don't burn the house down."

"I'll try not to. If anything happens, I'll save you first, my lady." He bowed down and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She gave a soft chuckle as she groggily lifted her hand to boop him in the nose.

"I'm still sending Tikki to watch over you," she said, turning to said Kwami, who gave a nod of agreement. "You know what's funny though?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't made a single pun since you got here."

He smiled, "Well _purr_ incess, I _purr_ omise not to burn the house down. But I do have one last question."

"Yes?"

Chat took one of the roses out of the bouquet he brought, handing it to her. "Will you be _mew_ Valentine?"

Marinette laughed. "Of course I will, silly kitty."

He pressed a kiss to what the washcloth on her forehead left exposed. "Get some rest, bugaboo. I'll be back with that soup."

She hummed in acknowledgment as he left the room and fell into a soft sleep.

* * *

Days later, Marinette was perfectly healthy. She stitched the final decals onto the dress she made especially for her and Adrien's belated date. She heard a knock at her trapdoor and called out, "It's unlocked!"

Behind her she heard Chat enter. "H-Hey Buga-"

 _ACHOO!_

Marinette turned around, faced with a very sick cat. "Oh Adrien, you're sick!"

He gave a small smile, "Guess I was wrong about not _cat_ ching the flu."

Marinette sighed, though a smirk graced her lips, "Guess well have to cancel out plans for another day. But for now, it's time for me to take care of you, kitty."

She pecked him on the cheek and the two laughed at their irony.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's my Valentine's Special. I'm sorry it's a little late and it's a bit rushed but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
